1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wheel balancing device for use in a vehicle, more particularly to a wheel balancing device capable of exactly detecting both data for longitudinal and traversal vibrations due to an unbalance of the wheels of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various attempts to reduce an unbalance of wheels of a vehicle have been made. In European Patent No. 0836086 A2 which was filed on Sep. 30, 1997 in the name of Buzzi Carlo, entitled "DEVICE FOR AUTOMATICALLY xCLAMPING WHEELS IN A WHEEL-BALANCING DEVICE", a hollow shaft 17 supports a flange 2 clamping a wheel 1 at its one end, a second shaft 4 being movable in the hollow shaft 17 by a spring having a previous load exerted thereon, and the wheel 1 is clamped when the second shaft 4 is moved away from the clamping flange 2 and the wheel 1 is released therefrom, with the spring being operated when the second shaft 4 is moved to the clamping flange 2 by a hydraulic cylinder 11. The device includes two gas springs 8 parallel to the second shaft 4, with the gas spring 8 being arranged and mounted between a free end 4a of the second shaft 4 and a pulley 9 fixed to the hollow shaft 17.
The balancing device constructed in this manner uses a pair of piezoelectric transducers at a right angle with each other in order to measure balancing data.
However, this type of measurement has a shortcoming in that when the hollow shaft connected to the wheel is rotated, the transducers cannot make an exact measurement of the strain on the shaft.